


Heaven

by ZhiLu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Building Relationship, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Han Jisung is a ray of sunshine, Jilix soft hours™, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M, angst only if you squint, teenage love, very happy and relaxed, very very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhiLu/pseuds/ZhiLu
Summary: If someone came into this room right now and asked Felix "What is heaven?", he'd instantly answer with "This, this right here".Okay, so Felix might be a bit delirious right after waking up, but even with a lucid mind, he'd be perfectly content right now.(alternatively: Felix recalls his relationship with Jisung in the early morning while cuddling his soft boyfriend)





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babypancake16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypancake16/gifts).



> I wrote this for my wifey as a small 'thank you' for being here for me and listening to me. You're such a pure-hearted person and I hope that this little one-shot gave you a bit of happiness to start your day off right, love you ueu <3

If someone came into this room right now and asked Felix "What is heaven?", he'd instantly answer with "This, this right here".

Okay, so Felix might be a bit delirious right after waking up, but even with a lucid mind, he'd be perfectly content right now.

His bedroom was mostly dark, the alarm clock on his nightstand displayed "6:45" in glaring red. The curtains were opened a crack, a few early rays of sunshine finding their way right into his face (effectively waking him up, thanks for that) but also illuminating the most important part of the room.

Clinging to his middle, slightly curled in, with his precious face smushed against Felix' chest, was his boyfriend. 

It felt like a dream, the situation almost a bit too romance-book-like, the pure, soft thoughts running through the Australian boy's mind almost a bit cringey, but in his sleep mushed brain he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Jisung was just too adorable. He looked so tiny in that oversized, pink sweater, blond hair put into chaos by his sleeping habits, chubby cheek squished into a state of absolute cuteness, plush lips slightly opened. 

Felix pulled him a bit closer by his right arm hanging over the other's waist, softly enough not to wake the other. He refused to move his left arm, absolutely positive that moving his boyfriend's pillow would disturb his peaceful sleep.

Not being able to keep his tired eyes open any longer, Felix closed them again, leaning into the warm body to bury his face into the other boy's soft hair.

He inhaled deeply, exhaled, and repeated the progress. Jisung's soft mint shampoo hitting his nostrils, making him feel impossibly more relaxed as he recalled yesterday's events.

Yesterday was the last day of their final exam marathon. They did it. They actually did it.

Coming to Korea at age 14 with a Korean vocabulary consisting of a whopping three words, Felix had thought graduating at 18 impossible.  
Well, at least impossible until Jisung entered the picture.

It was awkward at first, very awkward. Jisung spoke some English, but you know, they were both only 14. So why did he even approach him?The answer was simple: No one else did.

Until Bang Chan joined their class a year later, Felix had been the only odd one out. Everyone else was purely Korean, all black hair and strict parents. And suddenly there was Felix, a free-spirit, glad to have found a school that would take him in with his dyed orange hair. 

The others didn't avoid him like the plague but he could still clearly feel that they were wary of approaching him. He probably wouldn't have approached himself either.

Until one day, during lunch break, a body flopped into the seat in front of him, making him look up.

His classmate had pointed to his hair and said "Very cool" with his thick accent, beaming at Felix like the sun itself, and then he was lost to his charms forever.

He had stuttered out a "thanks" (mentally scolding himself afterward because he could have said that in Korean) but the other boy brightened up even further, opened his mouth, and starting talking like a waterfall.  
It was a wild mix of Korean and English and Felix couldn't really follow but he was as attentive as he had not been basically since moving here. Jisung talked with his hands and feet, repeated words, described them, he made sure that Felix understood him, and Felix was so thankful and happy.

Even back then he had had a hunch that this boy right here would change his life.

There is no better way to learn a language than by talking to a native. Jisung started spending a lot of time with him, at first patiently explaining what others were saying and teaching them new words in exchange to the English ones, then he even started actually tutoring him in Korean.

It was a little bit awkward again, sitting in the Han's small apartment and having to translate every second word with an old English-Korean dictionary they had found dusting away in one of Jisung's father's book-shelves, but it was also a lot of fun.

Soon, way sooner than Felix would have thought, they only had to use the dictionary for specific terms and Jisung could beta-read some essays Felix actually had the intention of handing in. And, finally, he could sit with his new best friend and his friends during the lunch and actually understand the conversation, even throwing in some comments on his own.

They weren't a big group back then, only the two of them, Hyunjin and Seungmin, but it meant the world to Felix.

All this time, he never forgot who he owed all of this to.

With time school got more and more stressful and Felix knew that Jisung had less and less time, and still he made enough time just to support him, making Felix feel all warm and soft inside.

That was also around the time he noticed that he might not just feel friendship for his classmate.

Felix was raised in an open-minded family and a relatively open-minded society, so he himself didn't have much of a problem with his newly-found sexuality, even though it did came as a bit of a surprise.

They were both 16 at the time, teenagers, stuck completely in puberty. Of course, Felix was yearning for his new crush, but confessing something like that to someone you hold so dearly, knowing exactly that it could make things go back to that very awkward atmosphere, was extremely scary, so Felix kept his feelings for himself.

Until the day that Jisung asked him to dye his hair. The Australian boy wasn't too surprised, he'd known about the other's obvious envy about the brightly coloured hair, and agreed swiftly.

So in the evening they met at Felix' apartment and got to work. It was fun, like everything he did with his personal sunshine, Felix teasing the other constantly, Jisung whining and laughing at his antics.

When they were done, the hairdresser-in-training decided to blow-dry his best friend's hair, sitting behind him on the bed as Jisung took place in between his legs on the floor.

"We're done", Felix said eventually, turning the hair-dryer off and finally looking up into the mirror, only to instantly blush.

Wow. Wow. Jisung looked… really attractive with his blond hair.

Jisung jumped up, running up to the big mirror on Felix' wardrobe, pulling on strands and running his fingers through the bangs, all while grinning like the happiest boy in the world.

Then he suddenly turned around, face getting impossibly brighter as he approached Felix quickly.

The Aussie had been way too stunned by the sight, blushing harder and harder by the second, to notice his best friend's diabolical plan, until Jisung suddenly tackled him back against the bed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!", the newly-blond said in English into Felix' ear as he hugged him tight, legs supporting his weight on Felix' sides, face buried in the other's neck.

The orange-haired boy was now even more stunned, brain short-circuiting at the unexpected situation. Now Jisung was a bit of a cuddler, but usually not as 'bad' as this.

Felix loved it and hated it at the same time.

As he didn't react for a few seconds, Jisung suddenly pulled back a bit, sitting back on his heels a little.

His face was pulled into a little sad pout, eyes soft and avoiding direct contact.

"Don't you- Don't you like it?", as he whispered the last part, big, dark eyes traveled up to Felix' gaze and then Felix knew.

Something about the vulnerability he saw there, that intimate gaze he was directing at him as if only Felix' opinion counted in the whole world. Felix just knew.

"I like it", his voice was rough, shaking a bit, "I like it quite a lot."

Jisung's eyes lit up, his mouth already opening to reply something, but Felix didn't give him the chance to.

His right hand had already sneaked to the other's nape, pulling it down quickly, his own upper body moving up slightly to meet him in the middle.

The moment their lips touched Felix closed his eyes, letting himself fall deep into the sensation.

It wasn't all fireworks and the opening gates of heaven, it was a bit awkward (Felix was pretty sure this was both of their very first real kiss) but awkward was okay, it was kind of a part of their relationship at this point.

They kissed for a few heartbeats until Felix released the other's neck to give him a bit of space.

Felix could still picture the other's face to this day. Jisung had been absolutely flushed, face so red it seemed almost unhealthy, but there was this spark of happiness in his eyes, and his red lips were already slowly moving into a big grin.

Then, he tackled Felix again, hiding his face but the Australian could feel his smile move against his neck as he started talking again: "I'm so happy, Felix, so happy."

That day had been their day one. The dynamics between them didn't change much, well, at least in public. In private there was a lot more hand-holding, kissing and hugging.

When they told their parents, the Lees were very supportive, as Felix had actually expected. The Hans, well, they weren't happy. It had been a trying time for both of them (but never for their relationship, Felix made sure to always highlight) because Jisung was obviously heart-broken about that fact. But with time and a long, calm discussion with both his parents, he'd come to terms with them trying their best and that had to be enough.

And now they were here. Both having finished their finals and both being about 90% sure that they'd managed to pass - both having had tutoring lessons from their smarter friends once Jisung had shyly admitted that he didn't really understand their new math topics either.

To celebrate their new freedom, all nine of them had gone to a lake a bit out of the town they lived in. It had been very hot and they were mostly just lazying around in the shadows, jumping into the water every few hours just to get a quick cool-down.

Felix absolutely loved his friends. There was no better way to spend that day of celebration than with the seven dorks he'd unhesitatingly call his family and his precious love.

They had grown so close, all of them, but especially the two of them, and Felix had felt like every little bit of awkwardness and hardships they had gotten through to get to this point had definitely been worth it.

Only after the sun had already begun setting the friends decided to call it a day, planning up to meet up again, same place, same time.

So Felix and Jisung cycled back to Felix' place which was a bit closer, taking quick showers to re-freshen and eventually falling into the bed, completely exhausted by the events of the day and the hot weather.

The last thing Felix remembers is a soft "I love you" before his eyes had closed and his mind had drifted.

And that's where he found himself now.

More and more light streamed in through the crack, the sun waking up more and more while his personal sun kept on sleeping soundly.

Just in case, Felix tugged the other's adorable face more into his chest, shielding his eyes from the bright light.

With a small, soft smile, Felix leaned forward again, pressing a small kiss to his boyfriend's forehead, before burying his nose back into the blonde locks that started it all.

Then, he drifted back to sleep in his own personal heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> oooopppsss my hand slipped!  
> I hope this made you as happy and soft as it made me.  
> Drop a comment if you want to, I'd be really happy to hear your thoughts.  
> ZhiLu out <3


End file.
